Episode 491: Face2Face; Candlenights 2019
"Face2Face; Candlenights 2019" was originally released on December 23, 2019. Description Happy Candlenights my friends! It's time once more for our annual Huntington pilgrimage! Enjoy! Suggested Talking Points: It's Candlenights! Outline 1:10 - Griffin gets trapped in the bathroom. 6:38 - "Why did Justin try to run me down in the parking lot?" 7:00 - I am a master model builder for Legoland Discovery Center. Every day I have dozens of parents that come through and comment on how easy and fun my job must be. While this is true for the most part, I still have the deadlines and paperwork of any other office job. My question is this: How do I keep their fantastical view of the job alive while still preserving my fragile ego with the amount of real work I do? - Self-centered in Central Ohio 10:06 - Y - Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from Yahoo Answers user Jamoca, who asks: With all the milk Santa drinks, where does he go, when he has to go? 15:06 - I am a zookeeper at a small zoo in West Virginia. Sometimes people who come to the zoo think that some of our animals are fake: alligator, Burmese python, etc. They usually ask me if they are real because they don't move around a lot. I respond with a yes, but even then they aren't convinced. What are some ways I can absolutely convince these guests that are animals are real? - Real Wild and Real Wonderful Animal Keeper 18:14 - Y - Sent in by a lot of people, from Yahoo Answers user Torbence, who asks: What happen if the cops are arresting someone on December 23, and it hits midnight on Christmas Eve: will they stop As they close Christmas? 21:06 - Reach for the Stars * 3/5 stars: Shortlived- I love this guy, bad sadly, I got him out for a second season, and he no longer works. Wish he would've lasted longer. * 5/5 stars: For my granddaughter. She loves it. He can really twerk. Answer: Twerking Santa * 1/5 stars: Heartwarming, but Strange- If you have a taste for the strange, this is the Christmas movie for you. Bad in every way, but we were able to watch it to the end. * 1/5 stars: Spartan Helmets don't float- And also everything else was just hot garbage as well * 3/5 stars: So dumb- I watched this to the end because I was hoping it would get better but it never did. I gave it three because tween girls would probably love it. Answer: A Mermaid for Christmas * 1/5 stars: Soft Porn- This has been advertised as a classic Christmas movie. We sat down to watch it with our teenage grandchild. I ignored the R-rating thinking it must be incorrect. It was not. It is a piece of trash, full of the most vile cursing I have heard. It is full of soft porn showing naked adults acting out copulation. I turned it off and threw it in the garbage where it belongs. I am not a prude, but was much embarrassed to have played a part of it for my relatives. Amazon should move it to their adults only section. * 1/5 stars: Nudity shocking- Was shocked by the nudity. Inappropriate for viewing. Will need to only watch the edited version on TV. * 1/5 stars: One star!- Should be X-rated, went in the trash * 1/5 stars: This is not a family Christmas movie. Would not have rented this movie if I had seen the R-rating. Filthy language, innuendo, not suitable to be listed as a Christmas movie. Very disappointed that I cannot get a refund. I rent a lot of movies. * 1/5 stars: Yuck! Seriously, this movie is one creepy situation after another. Sleazy unprofessional work relationships. Old men and young women. Very bizarre fake sex on a movie set. This movie does not age well. Answer: Love Actually 28:43 - The summer camp I work for holds an annual ravioli eating contest among the staff. I have been dubbed the ravioli champion as I have won for the past 5 years. Due to some changes in my health (I'm ok, I just gotta eat better), I have come to the conclusion that I won't be able to participate next year. When I tried to tell my co-workers this, they all thought I was joking. They even got me a certificate, framed and all, to hang on my wall for my past achievements in gorging myself on pasta. Brothers, how do I resist the peer pressure to eat a ridiculous amount of ravioli and remain a champion? - Stuffed in Scotch Plains, New Jersey 34:48 - Haunted Doll Watch - Jody, a sad paranormal doll 41:50 - Audience Questions 43:34 - My grandmother is in the hospital and she went into the hospital like three days ago and so we were like "Oh no, she is not gonna be out for Christmas". But my grandmother is an old Irish woman who is resilient shall we say so she texted my cousins and I in our group chat and asked if we could throw a Christmas rager in her hospital room. And so I just want to know the best way to pull this off without getting us or grandma kicked out of the hospital. - Maddy 47:03 - So for my birthday yesterday I got tickets to come here, I was very excited. On my way here I was really excited and we were listening to TAZ and I was just swept away by the tapestry that I didn't realize I was speeding a little bit. So I got pulled over for my first time on the way here. (picks back up at 49:00) So my little sister is in the car and I was freaking out and then I was like well my parents paid for the tickets to come here, how do I get them to pay for the ticket for Christmas? - Krista 53:24 - So I live on a farm and my step mom hikes a lot and she's gotten this hobby of collecting bones. They're pretty much everywhere in our house, our house is decorated in them, they're scattered throughout the yard because our dogs get them too. There's also piles of them on the front porch. They've been there for about three years now. I asked her once why and she said she was bleaching them but I feel like after three years they should be bleached. But I mean basically my question is how can I get her to take the bones off of the porch at least? - Charlie 57:15 - I like getting gifts that I know that people are gonna use and that people can use over time. So would it be entirely too inappropriate to get my roommate cleaning supplies for Christmas? - Logan 59:00 - Housekeeping ($43,355 raised for Harmony House) 1:03:45 - Margaritaville Category:Episodes Category:Face 2 Face Category:Candlenights Category:Haunted Doll Watch Category:Reach for the Stars Category:Adrian Cowles